


Promepolis Academy of the Magical Arts

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, exchange gift, flash exchange, magic academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: "Newly accepted student of Promepolis' most famous mage academy Galo Thymos is very curious about these fire arts that everyone keeps telling him is banned and the curious little flame that he's sure is following him."A fic created for the above prompt as part of a flash exchange. In my own words: Galo Thymos gets accepted to Promepolis's most prestigious mage academy, and he's got a bone to pick with a flame that has been following him the whole way.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Promepolis Academy of the Magical Arts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for a flash creative exchange! My recipient was pareidoliaticspume, who gave me the prompt in the summary. The piece was only supposed to be 500 words long, but I went a little ham with it, haha... Well, they enjoyed it, and I hope you do too! I almost have some ideas for continuing it...

Everyone said that Galo Thymos was too dumb to get into the prestigious Promepolis Academy for the Magical Arts, and they laughed when they saw him slide his application directly to the receptionist just before the due date.

They weren't totally wrong, but they stopped laughing when he showed up on the first day of class, on time and brandishing his acceptance letter as proof that yes, he really did get accepted.

Now, he sat in homeroom, just about to faceplant into his open textbook when an idea struck him. He flipped his textbook to the front to check the table of contents, then way back to a very specific chapter. He paused to read over the section that he was looking for: the Unlawful Arts, those banned after great calamities or similar incidents. Now, what business did a (mostly) goody-two-shoes like Galo have with anything unlawful? He wouldn't be exceptionally forthcoming about it, but he did indeed have business with a specific Unlawful Art. His finger ghosted over the page, following his spot in his reading.

_ " _ _ Unlawful Art: Burnish Flares _

_ A singularly destructive and dangerous magical art, it is what caused the Great World Blaze thirty years ago. Their wicked machinations have left scars on our planet and population that remain to this very day. Anyone who practices this art is inherently a threat to the safety of not just their area but potentially the world as we know it. To be suspected of practicing the Burnish arts is to be faced with a grave accusation. All Burnish practitioners, colloquially 'the Burnish,' are to be disarmed and contained to avert disaster. Even indirect research is outlawed to protect the future of humanity." _

Galo's gaze slid over to his left, where he found his classmate Aina staring at the early parts of her textbook with more focus. "Psst, hey, Aina."

"What?" Aina's reply was sharply blunt: sharp from irritation at being interrupted and blunt from trying not to bite Galo's head off first thing in the morning.

"What do you know about the Great World Blaze? Or the Burnish?"

Aina rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me? You've got the page on it open."

"You don't think there could possibly be Burnish in this school, do you?" Galo's eye contact flicked down to the page and back to Aina. He was going somewhere with this, or rather, he hoped that Aina would let him get to where he needed to go with it.

Before Aina could give a potentially incredulous response, Lucia butted in from Galo's right, nearly folding herself at an angle to get obnoxiously close to his face. "Haven't you heard the rumors? There's supposed to be a whole labyrinth underneath the school, and it's totally crawling with Burnish!" She waggled her fingers and gave a comically spooky "Woooooo" for effect.

Remi, ever Mr. Front-of-the-Class, turned around in his chair. "Lucia, don't scare the newbie. Besides, it's not as if the Burnish are evil in and of themselves. They're just capable of harnessing a power capable of destroying worlds, but even then, it's not like they asked to be able to do that."

"Mm, yeah, you're right," Lucia agreed, leaning back in her chair.

"Wait, what do you mean they didn't ask to do that?" Galo asked.

Aina sighed, her expression growing solemn. "Most people study and train hard to be able to use magic and turn energy into form. The Burnish... their magic comes from within, and it just seems to become a part of them one day."

Galo wrinkled his nose and scratched his head, not entirely sure that he understood. On a whim, he looked towards the back of the room, where Varys was diligently either checking his notes or scribbling them down at the last minute. "Hey, Varys, isn't that kinda like your super strength?"

Varys looked up, set his pencil down, appeared to think deeply for a moment, then shook his head. "Nuh-uh, not really. My case is more like a mutation. It's in my body, not my magic."

Galo would have reacted, but he thought he saw a flash in the corner of his eye, and his eternally sharp reflexes darted his vision over to the classroom windows. It was then he saw what he'd been looking for this whole time: there was a tiny green and pink flame that appeared to be trundling along the ground in the hallway outside like a very slow mouse or a dust bunny. "Just a second," he mumbled, then got out of his chair and zipped out of the classroom, going so fast that he nearly bowled over poor Professor Heris on her way into the classroom. He didn't even hear Aina demand to know where he was going.

He dove to the ground, scrambling to catch the funny-looking flame. "Found you, you little-!" When he opened his hands, they were empty, and he scrambled to his feet to follow the trail. If anyone else saw the mote of fire, they cared less about that than the ruckus Galo made as he charged after the flame. He knew he was being stared at, but he didn't care. He'd seen this flame way too many times on his way to the Academy for it to be coincidence. The damn thing was following him, and he knew it.

The surroundings blurred as Galo continued the chase, and it wasn't until the air around him became chilly and the lighting grew dim that he screeched to a halt. He could make out plain walls and not much else, and at this point he realized that he had no idea where he'd been lead to. The flame bobbed in front of him slowly and continued going deeper, and for once he hesitated instead of following. The sound of footsteps from up ahead justified the unnerving gut feeling he had, and he braced himself, mentally digging around for even the smallest ice spell he could use. Every child born after the Great World Blaze was taught some form of ice magic out of tradition, so that they could defend themselves if they every encountered a Burnish, but right now Galo's memory was failing him. He didn't even know how to call light to his fingertips right now.

The flame floated forward, stopped, and suddenly intensified in brightness to reveal a young man with a petite build standing by it. The man seemed to regard the flame fondly, but his expression sharpened when he looked to Galo. "Do you follow every floating object you come across?"

"No?" Galo spat out in reflex. He shook his head, and several realizations crashed together at once. "You... are you a Burnish?"

The briefest of smirks twitched at the smaller man's lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he quipped, then turned on his heels and walked away.

"Hey, you can't just walk away like that!" Galo stepped forward, cautiously at first, then more consistently as he became determined to get his answer. "Hey, wait! Wait up!"

The mystery man took off running, and Galo sped along behind him. If this man was really a Burnish, then he posed a danger to the academy, and Galo felt compelled to do something about him.

No, he didn't know what that something would be, but he was completely prepared to get scorched in the name of protecting people.


End file.
